The present invention relates to an oriented-reflection reflective mirror screen which reflects the light projected from an image source to a specific observing area located substantially frontward of the reflective mirror screen.
Conventional reflecto-visual display screens have a considerable drawback in that their weak illumination (brightness) due to non-directional reflections lead to a dark and unclear visual effect. This is mainly due to the fact that conventional reflecto-visual display screens cannot produce an oriented-reflection. Light of images projected on the conventional display screen is unavoidably scatteredly reflected so as to cause the visual images on the screen to be relatively dark. Therefore, video programs can only be played in a significantly dark room. If an oriented-reflective mirror screen were made available, the relative brightness would be remarkably increased and the influence of other stray light sources would be significantly diminished.